MF1.0 - 42 - Of Chaotic Zeppelins
Stef continued to stare at what she was sure was a zeppelin – although it could have been shapes from the restrained tears. She couldn’t make out a lot of detail, but if it was there, then it was… He moved over to the railing. ‘You can see that?’ ‘…sort of? Basic shape, but I didn’t notice it the first half dozen times I looked at the sky. Why is there a zeppelin?’ ‘Mirrorfall. Along with the mirror, nearby worlds always see ghosts, memories, dreams from the dying world. It’s not really there, it’s just an echo.’ ‘That’s…actually really sad. It’s like stargazing, a lot of the stars up there are already gone, we’re just watching the echo.’ ‘Exactly.’ ‘You didn’t really explain it yet, not so I actually understand it. The mirror is a big blob of potentia and it’s killed a world?’ ‘The mirror is the heart of the world. Every planet has one, they’re left over from the time of Chaos, the beginning of everything. The gods and sometimes the demons, bury their dead in a world. Their kind, death is not always death, sometimes there is something left over. They can come back, only so much as a ghost can, but if that happens, that insanity tears a world apart. The god and the world they gave life to, die.’ ‘Blob of mirror, planet. Blob of mirror, planet, dead god, life. Blob of mirror, planet, insane god, death. Blob of mirror, dead planet, ghosts. Blob of mirror, mirrorfall. Right?’ He gave her the confused look again, and she wondered how many of those she was going to get a day. ‘Your verbal flowchart is correct.’ ‘If I have urges to kill the other recruits, do I have to transfer to Jones?’ He turned to her. ‘Will you act on those urges?’ She smirked. ‘I’ll…try not to?’ ‘The tech division does not usually carry weapons.’ ‘I’ll really try not to. Plus I like the suit. I always wanted to be a Turk.’ He handed her a card. ‘Your security clearance has been activated. This is your security card, field ID and credit card.’ ‘What’s the limit?’ ‘Recruit, you could require a hundred trillion in any currency into a bank account, what would the point of putting a limit on it be?’ ‘I like asking questions.’ ‘The mirror is falling the day after tomorrow, Solstice activity is going to be on the rise, if you are not going to give in to those urges, then you’d best go practice. It is unlikely the next person you pull a gun on is simply going to stand there.’ ‘Doesn’t that mean…’ ‘No, you can train on your own, though you may wish to try at least being civil with the other recruits, as you will not be allowed to go on missions or patrols by yourself until you have proven ability.’ ‘Couldn’t I just go with you?’ ‘Go train, recruit.’ She gave a lopsided salute, then went back to the lift. Category:MF1.0